


The Winter Wilderness

by Aria_Breuer, Four Seasons Fanfics (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Four Seasons: Winter [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystery, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Four%20Seasons%20Fanfics
Summary: Elsa finds herself lost in the woods. It’s cold and its snowy. What is she to do? Challenge: Four Seasons. Theme: Winter.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Series: Four Seasons: Winter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020847





	The Winter Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This chapter is Rated M for mild sensual references.

**The Winter Wilderness**

**_Word Count:_ ** **112**

Elsa’s eyes snapped open. The chilly air breached her nostrils, making goosebumps form on her pale skin and leaving her snowy white dress even more cold. Elsa sat up, her long blonde locks falling down her shoulders. The last thing she wanted was to be cold, but cold she was.

The blanket of fresh white snow, covering the wilderness, with its icicles dripping down from the tree branches, didn’t help much. Elsa rubbed her arms, hoping that would stave off the cold air. It didn’t.

Where was Anna? Where was their mother? Was there any hope left? Elsa wondered that as she trudged through the snowy landscape, keen on reaching her destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
